Snupin Drabbles of Love
by Super-Amazing-Babe
Summary: Severus and Remus has been dating for every since the second war was ey live together with Teddy their son and Sirius Black (That's a whole other story to be told) in a 3 bed room flat. And this is their story of love and my first story! Couples: RLxSS SSxRLxSB HPxDM warnings: dub-con, non-con, cross dressing, rimming, slash, threesomes, cursing, dirty talk, BDSM
1. Chapter 1-Halloween

"Please"

"Absolutely not, nope this is ridiculous, Remus no"

"Oh please, Severus its Halloween and you know I've been thinking of this for months now!"

They've been like this for the whole day. Remus begging, Severus refusing what Remus wanted was embarrassing and very awkward considering both were teachers.

"Oh please I'd do anything even that one fantasy you wanted to do and that other one too."

Now this is an offer that Severus couldn't refused to get two rewards like this in one fuck. Severus don't consider himself a very kinky man no he didn't want to be fucked by 10 copies of Remus (even though that's starting to become very appealing day by day) or a bunch of other guys, he didn't want to spank Remus or be spanked (that's another one of Remus's fantasy) and especially didn't like this new kink Remus seems to love at the moment. But he really wants his fantasies completed so for the moment he'll let it happen. But of course, he'll stop it when things go out of hand.

"Ughh … Remy you owe me big and I mean BIG!"

"Thank you love, I'd do anything for you"

"Whatever", Severus mumbled as he turned on his heel to the bathroom with the costume.

Closing the door to the adjoining bathroom he puts the costume close to his chest thinking of why life taunted him so much. Pushing himself from the door he walked to the sink looking at his reflection in the mirror. Remus and he have been in a relationship for months now filled with passion and joy. Almost like those stupid romantic Muggle movies (which Remus seems to be fond of). They live in a three bed room flat, average sized with Teddy and Black .Yeah that's right Black after the war was over he didn't want to live in that horrid house instead of getting his own residence Lupin offered him a room. Since that day on the flat has been baby crying and Severus and Sirius were bickering.

But that's normal, it happens every day and probably won't stop not that Severus cares much he loves Teddy as a son and didn't hate Black as much as he did during previous years. But this, what he is doing, what he's going to do with Remus is so new and different. It could go any which ways, in his mind it can only go wrong. He breathes nervously this would be Remus and his first time doing something like this.

Slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt and replacing it with the white tight fitting, blouse crop top. Next, was the black thong which he was very uncomfortable with wearing. He then replaced his pants with a blue mini skirt. '_And of course the skirt is only barely covering my bottom_' thought Severus. He pulled his skirt down a bit to cover up more. Moving on to the pair of silk thigh high stockings he slowly slides them on. Looking at his reflection now he was practically red faced with embarrassment and shame.

He was Severus Snape the most cold and cruel professor to every walk into the school of Hogwarts. The man that scared kids left to right with his death glare not a whorish school girl. Honestly the only reason why he agrees to this besides Remus's constant begging but because he had a fantasy of his own he would make Remus do. But was it worth the embarrassment and the shame maybe, maybe not.

He slides into the black school girl shoes that Remus had went out of his way to purchase. Now thinking about it Remus must had to go out of his way to buy this outfit. The werewolf must have been waiting and hoping for this to happen._ 'Little perverted werewolf probably been stocking up for weeks'_ thought Severus angrily.

Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm himself and not blush like a virgin for being seen in a crude outfit as the one he's currently in. When he walks out of the bathroom he was amazed and a bit confused on what to say or do. Remus transformed the whole bed room to a class room. Chairs, desks, tables and even a chalk board everything it was amazing but very unsettling consider what the new look was for and about.

Remus was there in professional attire looking neat, clean and hot sitting at the teacher's desk checking papers. '_Checking papers? How odd? I mean yeah this is some kinky student teacher sex but getting that much in the role. But then again he may have been busy and decided to check some papers before doing this' _thought Severus as he circled around the desk to stand right in front of him.

"Remus I'm ready"

" may I ask what you are ready for considering you're in an invalidation of the dressing code and late for class again?" ask the werewolf as he raised an eye brow.

_'Damn werewolf role-play too what's next spankings? Might as well go along get this silly little game out of the way, because as Merlin as my witness I don't have time to play dress up and entertain my dumb werewolf boyfriend all day_ 'thought Severus.

Looking down at his shoes and playing with trim of the skirt he replied with," Well professor it really isn't my fault for being late and I'm trying to express myself, sir." '_That seems to be the right thing to say considering most of those dunderheads always say something that dumb or down the lines of this statement' _thought Severus.

"What do you mean it's not your fault your old enough to wake yourself up and get ready aren't you? And express yourself by dressing like a whore?" Professor Lupin hissed.

Blushing a bit out of embarrassment and anger after the crude word was hissed by his Remus's mouth. He wasn't use to hearing Remus curse maybe because he's always happy or acting happy or maybe he's not fond of it very much.'_ Did he just call me a whore uhh...No…no…no he didn't because damn it I'm only like this because of you, you damn werewolf!' _Severus thought angrily but he stayed quiet_. _

"You know sir, the headmaster and the other teacher seems to like my uniform" Severus whispered innocently. '_Okay different approach if I'm dressed like a whore might as well act like a whore. I mean it's like that saying go if it smells like a whore it's a whore, if it looks like a whore it's a whore and if it fucks like a whore it most definitely is a whore'_ thought Severus

"Hmmm…is that right they like seeing you pounce and shake your ass around all day. I bet you'd be ready to open your legs to anyone who pays?" he said as he stood up from his desk. 'No he didn't …okay he's border line now spread my legs to anyone I mean absolutely not...no way! 'Thought Severus.

"Lupin! You better re-think that statement!" hissed Severus totally breaking character.

"Severus it's just role play I mean of course I don't really think you'd do something like that to our relationship "Remus said in an uncertain and hurried voice, clearly scared of what Severus may do to him.

"Listen here Lupin I will not tolerate being called a whore all through this… ridiculous fantasy!" hissed Severus." I not a whore and will not be called one no more understood."

Remus looked really disappointed in this but quickly turned his sour look into one of gratefulness and sincere apologetic-ness.

"Sorry if I upset you Sev, I mean I've wanted to o this while and you were playing the role so good and I'm sorry. Well...uhh I'll promise not to call you a whore… also uhh is it ok to say you're acting like one?"

"If you must, you sick twisted perverted werewolf"sniggered Severus in a playful way.

"Thank you for doing this for me I really appreciate it. I love you."

"Hmpth"

"Say it"

"Ughh you know how I feel why do I have to say it all the time, I mean this isn't a romance movie or something"

"It's nice to be reminded you know."

"I love you too" mumbled Severus

"Aww...really that's so cute my slutty school boy loves me!" joked Remus earning a glare from Severus.

"Lupin" Severus growled warningly

"Severus" Remus growled back dangerously

They stayed that way for a couple of seconds before cracking up in laughter.

"So are you ready to continue Sev!"

"Ughh fine whatever!"

Waiting a moment to began and collects himself Severus tries to move from romantic and love to dirty, naughty sex, pointless sex.

Shaking his hips seductively with an innocent look on his face he spoke softly," You know professor they don't always have to pay simply asking nicely will work for me too." You see I love satisfying someone with my special services, you know on holidays there's always a special deal"_ ' Hope that don't sound to whorish that my body is a item for someone else to use to get off, they pay then they leave'_

"Is that right?" asked Remus his voice husky and hoarse. Leaning into Severus personal space he put used his right hand to push Severus roughly toward him and used his left to get a firm hold of his left arse cheek in one quick motion.

Severus gasps loving being too close to Remus and being treating roughly. "Professor…what are you doing? I'm a student this is wrong" Severus said dramatically.

"Oh please as if you don't go back to your dormitories and think about me doing this to you. I bet you want to fuck you fast and hard after class on my desk. My thick, long cock fucking your tight, hot ass any and everywhere in the castle it doesn't matter as long as I'm in you, right?"Remus whispered into Severus ear as he grinds his hips into Severus's.

Severus bit his bottom lip and blushed even harder. '_Remus never acted liked this before cursed like this or even talked like this before. He must be really enjoying this. This is hotter than anything we've done even if it's still embarrassing to wear this and a bit too pretend to be a whore' _thought Severus as he grinds himself to Remus .

Suddenly Severus was pinned on the now cleared desk, Remus between his spread legs. "Do you want it, me inside you now?" whispered Remus huskily. Gasping and panting he spreads his legs wider nodding frantically giving him permission to take him. Lifting up his blouse so it puddles at his shoulders he bit and sucked on Severus's left nipple while using his thumb and pointing finger to twist and pinch his right nipple. Giving his Severus hickies on his neck, chest and his flat stomata towards his cock Remus lifted up his skirt and pushing aside the thong. He wanted to fuck Severus with the thong on so he can have a reminder of this Halloween.

Pulling out Severus cock and began to stoke him long and firm." Pinch and twist your nipples yourself I know how much you like that". Severus does as he's told and gasps when Remus licked the head of his cock. Licking and sucking on the tip of his cock he then began deep throating the whole cock into his mouth. Remus used his tongue to tease the slit while he fits his lover's cock into his mouth. Remus Bobs his head up and down, teasing the slit, humming while the cock is in his mouth and fondling Severus's balls with his free hand. Severus was gasping, panting and twisting on the desk trying to get more friction and fuck into the tight, wet heat but Remus had him pinned to the desk.

Remus did a quick cleansing spell towards Severus tiny pink hole he began licking the twitching hole. Severus arched his back and gasped loudly, he's practically like a sweaty, panting, pink hot mess. But Remus likes the thought of bringing his lover into such a state like this especially since his lover is the usually stern, strict Severus Snape.

Fucking Severus with his tongue Severus tries to hump, push down to try to get more of the delicious tongue inside him. "Oh Remus please more!"

" That's professor Lupin to you, stay in character" he said in between long licks to Severus's arse hole and breathes.

Thrusting inside and out, sometimes teasing Severus and other times giving him exactly what he wants. Remus suddenly pulls his tongue out and began his way towards Severus face. Remus starts to Retracing hickies until he's at his lovers lips kissing him deeply, giving him a taste of himself.

"Look at you so slutty and ready for my cock, aren't you?"

"Gods…Remus…oh professor please! I want you I need you in me now!" _'By now all my protest against being called a whore and a slut was out the window all I can feel is pleasure and passion'_

"Beg. I love it when you beg like the whore you are"

"Please...please...professor Lupin … oh gods please I'll be a good student as long as I have you in me on!" He shamelessly opened his legs wider and wraps them around the waist of his lover.

Remus does a quick lubricating and stretching spell to open up his Severus's tight arse quick, he just like Severus need to do this now. He slowly pushes into his lover not wanting to hurt him

"You know… professor I happen … (gasp) to be able to... (Moan) take this just push it in already!"

"No I will not …risk hurting you any shape… (Groan) or from I don't like… hurting people I care for"

Finally, he's fully inside Severus's tight, heat he thrust in and out gently and shallowly. Remus Like always, letting himself and Severus a chance to adapt to the feeling of being engulfed into Severus and Severus was filled by Remus. Severus wraps himself around Remus as if he lets go he'll die. Remus nibbles, licks Severus ear shell, shoulders, and neck. Kissing him softly on the lips and chanting his name in a whisper. Severus humps into the thrust moaning and encouraging Remus to go faster and harder. Picking up speed and going harder and deeper into Severus.

"Remus… (Gasp) please… more!"

Remus starts to Move faster and harder pounding into Severus prostate. He begins to pinch and twist Severus already abused nipples and starts sucking on his pulse making Severus whimper and quiver under him. Severus Bucking for more of the intense feeling of being filled and an overly abused prostate. Remus leans fully on top of Severus putting his head in the crook of Severus neck. One hand of moves to stroke Severus cock slowly with his other hand he started tracing Severus's now red hole with his finger making Severus buck wildly into him.

By now Severus is writhing, panting, and begging for Remus to let him cum, arching his back to get more and bucking and thrusting his humps to fuck Remus's hand and meet each thrust.

"Remus (pant, pant) …please…I need you (gasp) to let me cum. Please…please…oh gods...Please...I can't take it no more please!"

Remus starts to stroke faster and his thrust are losing rhythm. Remus is panting against Severus neck and face chanting his name louder and louder. Finally, Severus cums with a shout of Remus's name and Remus came with a loud howl. They stay like this for a while until Remus pulls out and rolls off of Severus leaving him empty.

Waiting to gain all his breathe"So how was that I mean it was mind blowing to me!"

"You did well Remy very well, it was amazing" he said softly as he cuddled closer to Remus.

"Thank you for actually doing this for me you looked amazing and you still do!"

"No problem but remember you owe me for doing this"

"Oh yes, the two fantasies of your dream, what are they if don't mind me asking?"

"Oh…uhh… (cough) hmmm well I would like to try a…uhh…don't freak out or laugh…okay"

"Uhh...sure even though you laughed at all my fantasies before…but okay"

"I'd…like to try a rape fantasy and a BDSM fantasy' said shyly.

"Ohhh…I …uhh…Severus you…I ...I don't know what to say"

"Just say yes, you owe me anyway"

"Well uhh…sure...Why not I mean you agreed to mine!"

"I appreciate this Remus" he said softly with a small smile.

"I love you, Remus"

"I love you too, Severus"

"I LOVE YA TOO!" yelled by Sirius Black who so happen stays in the room next door.

"I HEARD MORE OF THAT EXCHANGE THAN I NEEDED TO'OHH…REMUS FUCK ME' (In an extremely girly voice). OH AND THAT'S WHAT TURN YOU TWO ON? YOU GUYS ARE FREAKY! "

"HOW DID YOU HEAR THAT BLACK!?YOU PERVERT!THAT'S IT OUT THE APARTMENT GO AWAY LIVE GET OUT!"

"YOU FORGOT THE SILENCING WARDS!"

"WE FORGOT THE SILENCING WARDS!?"

"HAHAHAHAHHHAHHHAA"

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY BLACK! DID TEDDY HEAR!?"

"OH GOD WE'VE INTRODUCED TEDDY TO CURSING WORDS AND SEX ALREADY!"

"HAHHAHHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAH"

"IT'S NOT FUNNNY!" yelled both Remus and Severus.

THE END!


	2. Chapter 2-Apologies and Gifts

It has been three weeks after the "incident" on Halloween. Every since then the house has had a thick sheet of tension and awkward silence. Severus stopped cooking for Remus and Sirius, stopped cleaning their mess, stopped talking to them, and refused to have any intercourse with Remus. During the first week Severus wouldn't accept Remus' apology doesn't matter what and when ever Sirius left out the flat Severus refused to open the door to him. Second week hasn't been any good either but Severus at least started to clean a bit more getting tired of the messy state the apartment has taken and opening the door for Sirius after days of Sirius starching the door and spending nights outside the flat.

But during the third week everything somewhat went back to normal except for the egg shells that surrounds the apartment when Severus is around. Remus and Sirius made sure to be on tip top behavior until this blows over some more. Remus especially since he's taking more of the heat then Sirius and now slowly becoming Severus' bitch until this blows over and all is forgiven.

Remus has been washing dishes, sweeping floors, vacuuming carpets, mopping the floor boards, dusting surfaces and other choirs without magic to help. Severus won't allow him to cook considering he's a horribly cook and doesn't like the idea of people touching his stuff even if it's Remus.

"Remus clean this mess Teddy just made. Teddy you eat food not wipe it on the walls and yourself!" yelled Severus as he picked up Teddy to give him a quick bath.

"Coming" said Remus getting the paper towel and the bottle of cleaning spray.

"He's got you wiped Remus!" said Sirius as he walks into the kitchen.

"No he doesn't! I'm doing this because I care and want to heal all the wrongs you created!"

"Hmmm…whatever"

"It's true!"

"Hey I never said it wasn't. So when are you going to be done being a giant house elf?"

"I am not a giant house elf!"

"Okay, Okay calm down… anyway I was hoping we could go somewhere"

"Where?"

"I'll tell you latter when we are more free"

"What do you mean? We are free."

"I mean in a more private area"

"This is-"

"Don't argue with me just wait until 3 p.m. or when you get done with that."

Cleaning the table and the walls Remus throw away the paper towel and put away the cleaning spray. Washing the small blue bowl Teddy was eating out of before he had to get clean. Just then Severus walks into the room with a sleepy looking Teddy.

"Put him to sleep for me?" he said in a soft but demanding tone.

"Oh alright"

Reus carries Teddy to his room. Teddy's room is the smallest room of the apartment, but it's cozy and is a very lovely room. Baby blue walls with white clouds drawn on the ceiling, white carpet, colorful stuffed animals surrounding the outline of the room and the shelves. All the shelves, drawer chests, the crib and the rocking chair next to the window were made of dark oak wood.

"Alright Teddy it's time for a nap" he said gently while setting Teddy in the crib.

Once Remus settled Teddy for a nap and watching over him Remus left the room slowly and quietly. He then walked to the living room where Severus was at. He was curled up on the right hand side of the couch with a blanket thrown on him and a book in hand. Remus came up behind him peeking over his shoulder to see what he was reading.

"Sev Sirius and I are going out this afternoon"

"Oh really. Where?" He said through gritted teeth. When times like these where Remus or Sirius has done something to Severus dislike Severus tries to keep an eye on them.

"Severus please I've been locked in here for weeks only leaving for things you ask me to pick up and for work! Severus I'll be back soon hopefully"

"Ugh where are you going then?" He said in a pouty voice.

"Oh" _'I actually didn't know he'll agree so quickly'_ "Uhh the thing is I don't know where we are going?"

_'Severus face seemed to screw up after this reply he's probably thinking all the worst things that will happen and what new terrible I will be in when I get back. His face settles to neutral again after a while but then he smirks. This probably won't be good for me at all if he's looking at me like that' _

"Well" he purrs slowly"if I let you go you have to promise to do everything I say to tonight and without any back talk alright."

"I…sure but nothing too over the top Severus. Because I promise I won't get in trouble and will make sure Sirius won't get in trouble either. Also I will be back soon" he said as he bends down to press a kiss to his husband's lips.

"Bye I'll go to Sirius now so we can go"

"(Sigh) you go do that, love"

**-A drive to a parking lot later-**

"Sirius where are we?"

"Well my dear friend we are at the local adult store"

"Adult store?"

"You know with Muggle porn, sex toys, lubrication, condoms, and all that stuff" he said mischievously.

"What? I can't go in there! If Severus finds out he'll kill me! Plus I'm married with a kid already!"

"What he doesn't know won't kill him. He says deeper and in a more serious tone.

"Look I can't do this!"

"Oh come on this could be a solution!"

"A solution for what?"

"You know you being a house elf towards your supposedly wife."

"He's not my wife he is a male so he is my husband"

"He is the wife of the relationship. I know for a fact he is more submissive and girly"

"No…maybe…yes but he doesn't like being called wife or anything related to feminine and girly"

"Whatever… wait a second where did you get the costume from if you didn't get it from here?"

"Costume store. It was Halloween and I also made a … _few_ changes to the outfit"

Sirius grins at this reply and jumps out the car. "Come on don't you wanna get another thong for your wifesband"

"Wifesband?"

"Duh wife and husband mixed together. It was either wifesband or husbife"

"Eww husbife"

"I know right now come on"

"Wait no!"

"Oh come one!"

"Nooo"

"Yess!"

" I promised not to get in terrible!"

"You're not going to get into terrible just because you more spice into your relationship"

"We don't need any more spice with our relationship!" he said sticking out his chest as if to show he doesn't need any help pleasing Severus.

"Hmmm… yeah whatever…you know they have almost anything you can think of. Come on!" he said in a whiny voice.

"Ughh…fine but if Severus calls I'll rat on you so fast!"

"Whatever come on!"

The two men walk through the parking lot to their slutty destination. The store was a medium size, some spots of the walls have chipped paint but overall the place was nice. But what was in the store was very…nice in its own way. Rows and rows of dildos, vibrators, lubricate oils, massage fingers and lingerie.

Clearing out his throat."Hmm…well isn't this a variety of toys. But not toys Teddy should play with"

"Come on let's get shopping!"

Sirius runs start to the condom and sex dolls aisles. Remus went slowly and cautiously to the sex toys. _'I feel and probably look so out of pace here! All these 'toys' in one place, all these variety of sizes( length and width), and there is even one's that not only vibrate but also moves left to right in hard deep thrust. Geez I'm not a virgin far from it in fact but this stuff is so new and is actually making blush of embarrassment and lust. I wish Severus was here or we were in more isolated place, all this sex is making me horny. I wonder what he's doing right now. Probably doing something ordinary but looking sexy doing it. One of the things I did when Severus and I were only friends after the war I made a list of all the things I love about him. Body was in the top 10 I didn't just like his body I like his quirks, talents and personality.'_

Interrupting his thoughts it was a short, squeaky voiced girl with light brown hair. "Hello sir! My name is Miley I'm an employee here! Do you need any help?" she said loudly.

"Uhh which is the best vibrator out of these?" Remus whispered towards her.

"Oh here you go its 14 inches in length and 4 inches in width. It goes from 5 different speeds and power and with a certain type of lubricate your partner will feel everything even more. Remus blushed a bit after this reply _'He'll feel this monster even more with a certain type of lubricate giving him even more pleasure putting this in him will make him go wild with pleasure!'_

"Where is these certain lubricate? I need it!"

"You go to the checkout counter and I'll be over there with it"

"Sounds like a plan" he said as he made his way to the checkout counter.

"Remus look!" Remus turned around to see a pair of boobs getting tossed into his face. "Ahhh what is this!?" he yelled as the plastic boobs where rubbed against his face. _"Oh mister no I'm just trying to shop" _said Sirius in a high pitched girly voice."Stop!" Remus said as he tried to push Sirius and the sex doll away from himself. "Sirs?" said Miley as she walked their way with lube in hand.

Both stopped and pushed themselves from each other. "Oh hello Miley I was just going to the counter when my friend here decided to acquaint me to his…uh…_lady_ _friend_?"

"Oh, okay come you two do you have everything or are you ready?"

"We're ready" they both said.

After they were finished buying and packing all their new merchandise Remus and Sirius made their way to the car.

"Did you really buy that thing?" Remus asked when they went into the car. "Well yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well it's not human. You know how Severus and I are?"

"Yeah well I like human contact too believe me but I don't like the hidden strings attached and the talking!"

"But don't you wanna relationship?"

"Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't"

"Hmpth well it's good parts of being in a relationship and being single but also bad parts of being single and being in a relationship" he said softly.

"Do you sometimes miss being single?"

"When Severus and I were first dating I did at times when we fought. But then after a while I grew even fonder of him and now I don't even wanna think about it"

"Hmm me personal I still can't think of myself in a real relationship"

"Well one of these days you will want one!"

"Yeah right"

The drive home was silent except for the music playing on the radio and the occasionally dirty jokes and puns. They walked together to the apartment and entered together. No Severus was in sight so Sirius went to his room with his doll. Remus walked to his and Severus' shared room. Entering the room he noticed Severus was sleeping with the covers barely covering him apparently it got too hot for him tonight. He put the special lube and toy in the drawer chest next to the bed. He then got ready for bed and approached the bed. Before he slipped in the bed put silencing charms and locking charms towards the door. _'Might as well, just in case he does agrees to this peace treaty'_

"Severus?" he whispered as he slipped into the bed. Remus pulled the covers over himself and Severus he also pulled Severus into himself to snuggle. He then began kissing and licking Severus' neck and rubbing his sides and his ass to wake him. Severus just signs and relaxes his body even more almost like he's accepting the caresses from Remus. Remus then started to lightly thrust into his husband with a moan Severus began to wake.

"Stop" he started tying to sound intimidating but of course he couldn't succeed when looking like a tomato with his red face. "You couldn't wait until the morning or something!?" he said gasped as Remus bit down on Severus' neck.

"Hey I have a surprise for you" whispered Remus as he moved closer to the drawer chest with the lubricant and vibractor. "I have a surprise for you too?" Severus gasped.

"You do?" Remus said as he hides the items behind his back. "Yeah it's a potion actually something I read about"

"A potion? What is it?"

Before Remus got his reply Severus swallowed the potion and began unbuttoning his clothes slowly. "Severus what was that?"

"Be quiet remember you owe me a lot remember on Halloween and our agreement for tonight. I want to retrieve today's deal you being my slave for the rest of the night." He said while he finished undressing.

"Lay down Remus I'm going to tie you down to the bed"

"What?" he said stunned.

"Remus shut up!"

"Sorry but don't you want your surprise"

"Sure what is it?"

Remus pulled the lube and vibractor out and handed them to Severus. "What is this?"

"Well we haven't had sex in weeks and I was wondering if we could start up but more…I'm looking for a certain word."

"Shut up" Severus said as he pulled Remus into a passionate kiss but he quickly pulled away to push Remus onto his back. He spelled Remus hands and feet bind to the bed post and spelled Remus clothes away. "Let's began shall we" he purred seductively.

Severus began to stoke and like Remus everywhere; from his neck to his upper thighs but not paying any attention to Remus' cock. Remus was trembling with need to release all this build up tension Severus is causing.

"Severus (pant)… pl...Please"

"Hmm…" he begins while he sits on his haunches and licks his lips slowly."Please what I want to hear you beg for this!"

"Sev… (Pant) Pl…please I need you now"

"Hmm more!" he grinned mischievously.

"Damn you… please more… I need more!"

"Oh how I love your begging but please try harder" he purred as he stroked Remus inner thigh.

"God dammit! (Pant)…Sev…love (pant) please I need you…I can't wait no longer… I've missed you for weeks."

"(Sigh) you're boring me Remus" Severus whispered as he licked and nipped Remus inner thigh up to his crouch but not touching then going back down.

"Severus...Please I apologize for the incident …I should have remembered…please Sev…I need this...I need you!"

"Hmmm...Better well since I know you can't get even better we night as well began" he said as he began to saddled Remus and started grinding his ass on Remus's cock. Remus humped up into his lover trying to get more friction but Severus holds his hips so he couldn't do anything.

"Bad boy, you should know that I call the shots" Severus said mischievously. When Remus was about to reply Severus put his finger on his lips. "Shh no need for reply just lay down" he said firmly this time.

Severus than lifted onto his knees and reached into the other dresser chest and pulled out a colored condom. "Yumm…flavored condom I wonder which flavor it is. Its strawberry!"

Severus quickly tore the wrapper and slipped the condom onto Remus' cock. "Severus…why do we need a condom for this. We don't usually use one?"

"That potion was a potion that basically made an opening like a vagina it will disappear in a couple of days. If it doesn't it means I'm pregnant and we don't want that now do we. We already have a handful raising Teddy even together."

"Severus are you sure? We should even risk getting you pregnant?"

"Oh shut up it'll be fine!" He said as he leaned his mouth closer to Remus' cock.

Severus begins by nibble at the side of his cock in a way that gives Remus both pleasure and pain. He makes his way top to base with small kisses and then licks from the base to top. He pops the head into his mouth and he hears Remus groan loudly. He licks the slit slowly enjoying the throaty sounds Remus makes as he swirls his tongue around the head. Remus apparently couldn't take the teasing no more because he pushed his length all the way to the back of his throat. Severus pulls back and glares at Remus before smirking.

"Remus remember who's in control here." He says in a menacing voice.

He continues the position, Remus cock at the back of his throat. He begins to shallow his cheeks and bobs his head up and down. Licking the slit and twirling his tongue around the head. Remus is panting breathlessly and unsteady sounding like he'll come at any moment. With that thought in mind Severus takes the cock out of his mouth. He smirks when he hears Remus' whine for him not to stop.

Severus pushed himself onto his haunches with his hands on Remus' chest helping him hold himself up in this position. Remus could feel the heat radiating from Severus wet heat that was hovering over his erection.

"The game begins love" Severus says breathlessly.

"Sev..."  
Before Remus could finish is statement Severus plunged impaled himself onto Remus' cock.

Severus began to groan and his breathe came out quicker and more breathlessly. Remus began to buck up into his lover with long and deep thrust. Severus held down Remus hips with his hands to still him. Remus stilled tried to buck into him and whined when he was farther denied.

"Remember, I'm in control here you do what I want you to do" Severus whisper.

Severus began to move his hips slowly, teasing. Remus breathing was rapid and his chest rising and falling quickly. His cock squeezed tight by Severus when every time he tights up. Remus was arching all over from the building pleasure and face down to his chest was red and sweating just like his lover above him whose evilly teasing him and delaying him of his organism.

Severus thrusts were unbearable slow for Remus who was groaning and bucking trying to get deeper and fuck his lover harder. He wanted to fuck Severus' tight wet heat. Severus leaned his head down in between his shoulder as he started to hop on to Remus cock faster and harder. But then Severus stopped suddenly and looked down at Remus with a confused face but was quickly replaced with a mischievous grin bearing all his white teeth.

"Uh, oh!" Severus said loudly and breathlessly."We forgot the vibrator!"

"Oh yeah…do you want me to help you put it in your…?"

"Who said I was going to use it first?" he said even more breathlessly

"But…What?"

Severus smirked at this and grabbed the lube and the vibrator. He put them next to Remus head as he grabbed his wand to do a quick stretching spell.

"Severus…?"

"Shh…you promised me this when you agreed _twice_!" he hissed the last word.

_'Severus is right when I agreed on Halloween I agreed to two fantasies of his and today I promised a day of domination and no rebellions.' _ Severus applied a generous amount of lube to the vibrator and turned slightly to see what he was going to do. He slowly slipped the vibrator into Remus. The vibractor was big, and thick even with a stretching spell the vibrato was still a strain. Inch by inch of a strong, long, thick vibrator and the lube is making his feel this plus extra.

"Merlin, it looks like it hurts! Don't worry too much Remus when you adjust and the vibractor is on. You'll be trembling with pleasure and desperation to cum!"

_'Sometimes his ideas on sex are wonderful but other times like these it's over the top but terribly hot'_ Reus thought as he began to slowly buck into Severus. Severus arched his back and bit his lip to stop a moan from coming. "Hey! I don't think I invited you with the pleasure to fuck me yet!" Severus said as he pushed Remus hips down. Reus sighed angrily because he really needed to take away all this pressure and have some distraction from the pain in his rear end.

After a few moments the vibrator was fully inside Remus but they waited at least two minutes for Remus to adjust. Severus turned the vibrator on so it could start its job. Once started Remus immediately began to buck into Severus and moaning. His cock being buried deep into tight, wet heat and his ass filled with a thick, long vibrating vibrator.

Severus put his hands on the chest of Remus as he bounced fasted onto Remus. Severus arched his back and half moaned and half gasped when Remus hit his g-spot. After hearing that reaction Remus searched for that spot again wanting to hear his lover make those sounds again. With the combined sensations Remus knew this wouldn't last long the vibractor constantly brushing against his prostate every thrust he gives to Severus.

Severus clearly stopped caring who was in charge now. He seems to just want to cum and fast.

"Remus! Don't...Stop…I…nghh…ngh…please harder!

Remus pushed into him in a steady rhythm, fast and hard. Every time Severus comes down, Remus thrusts up into him. Severus starts licking and sucking on Remus' neck and earlobe traveling his way down to nibbling on his nipples. Remus arches his back and ignores the strain in his shoulders from the restraints. Severus then started stroking himself in time with the rhythm.

"Keep…doing that and …I won't last long"

"Good…because I'm…ngh…close!"

"You must be…you're getting… tighter"

Severus didn't reply he just continued thrusting up and down on Remus' cock and stroking himself in time to the rhythm. Severus starts to arch his back and moan loudly. "Remus more...I'm...So close!"

"Untie…my hands…and I'll do that!"

"Untie your…ugh…hands?"

"Yes…so I can fuck you into the bed!"

With that Severus quickly began trying to untie Reus hands. After a few moments he loosens them up and was quickly tossed onto his back by Remus.

"Tying… me to a bed?" Remus asks breathlessly.

"Shut up… (gasp) that…ngh…can wait!"

Remus quickly thrusts into him with one hard thrust. He holds both of Severus hands with one hand and the other is stroking Severus to completion.

Remus starts a rough paste, fast, rough and hard. He nibbles and sucks Severus neck and earlobe, pinching and twisting his nipples. Remus thrust roughly into Severus' g-spot over and over again making Severus make breathless moans and groans. Severus bucked his hips up into Remus' hand and thrust. Severus was sure he was flushed face to chest but at this moment he didn't mind looking like a tomato because he was much too close to climax.

"(Gasp) …I'm…so…ngh…close!"

Remus began to chant Severus name as he got closer to climax. His thrust became more frantic and out of control his bites became rougher on Severus neck. Remus pumped Severus cock faster and clutched onto it tighter, he used his thumb to rub circles on the slit of the cock.

Severus arched his back into Remus touch and moaned loudly. He wrapped his arms around Remus pulling him closer and deeply kissing him on the mouth. Severus dropped his head onto the pillow and shouted Remus name when he came finally. With Severus tighten up and the vibrator ramming into his prostate constantly. Remus muffled his scream by biting Severus in the crook of his neck; Severus arched his back and moaned softly when he felt the sharp pain of Remus' bite.

Remus falls onto him Severus making him push out his breathe. They both lay there panting and sweaty enjoying the aftermath of their coupling. Remus rolled out and off of Severus slowly while trying to regain his energy.

"Well…that was…_amazing_!" Remus says happily.

"I know right!" Severus says turning to face his lover. "Do you want me to help you get that out?"

"Oh yeah" he says turning the opposite of Severus so he can pull it out. Severus gently maneuvered the vibrator out of Remus careful not to hurt him to much die to the fact it is rather big and Remus is still sensitive. He slowly pulled the vibrator out of his lover.

"Alright done" Severus said as Remus turned his way and snuggled closer to him. "So why did you come back with this" he said as he out the vibrator back where it came.

"Well Sirius dragged me to a sex shop and I was looking around and I was like of look at this"

"So basically this is where you go every time you two go out without me?"

"No, of course not in fact that was my first time at a sex shop."

"But on Halloween you got that costume? How did you get it if you didn't go to a sex shop?"

"Duh online. We live in a Muggle society if you don't use the internet you're an alien."

"Oh yeah. Why do Muggles love that so much?"

"Uhh it's awesome you can connect with people all around the world in a matter of seconds!"

"So you can use the floo as transportation and communication!"

"Whatever you don't understand"

"Whatever I don't wanna know"

"You should learn though it'll be great I'll teach you!"

"Please as if you ever catch me learning internet stuff!"

"Oh come on it'll be fun and educational at the same time!"

"Ugh years of being a teacher I know for a fact fun and educational don't mix!"

"Yeah if you're me you can do both at the same time!"

"Whatever half your students cheat or you're practically slipping them a cheat sheet!"

"Nooo…you're just mad I'm the best teacher!"

"No I don't care but if they were my students they would know everything about Defense against the Dark Arts!"

"Whatever we're not having this agreement again"

"This isn't an agreement it's the truth"

"Okay, okay you're the best of the best!"

"Damn right!" Severus said while crossing his arms.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Computers? Learning?"

"No"  
"I'll beg you and I'll never stop until I hear what I wanna hear!"

"No you won't"

"Are you sure I won't"

"Yes because I'll cut off your balls if you do"

"Yeah right"

"I'm dangerous and I'm capable"

"But you wouldn't do that to me"

"How you know?"

"Because you love me and you love anything related to my cock and balls!"

"Yeah right"

"Oh please you know you love it!"

"Whatever"

"Well"

"What?"

"Well you know lessons"

"No"

"Oh come on it'll be fun and educational and…"

"Shut up"

"Trying to go to sleep?" he said as he noticed Severus snuggling closer to him.

"YES!" Severus hissed.

"Alright we'll talk about this later"

"No we will not"

"Of course we will"

"Nooo" Severus said tiredly.

"Shh go to sleep"

"You go to sleep!" he said trying to sound challenging but only sounding adorably.

"I am. I am"

"I'm going to sleep because I want to not because you said so" Severus said as began to drift to sleep with his head resting onto Remus chest.

"If you stay silent for five seconds that means yes to computer classes"

1…2…3…4…5"Looks like you agrees" Remus snickers as he snuggled his lover closer towards himself.


	3. Chapter 3-Happy Thanksgiving

Severus cuddled closer to me putting his head into the nook of my neck and tucking his feet under him. I wrap my arms around him pulling him closer and with he my hand I began rubbing circular swirls in the tense parts of Severus' back. Severus inhales deeply and immediately begins to relax. We stay like this for a while until I break the silence."You're so tense"

"Those brats, if they aren't doing something stupid they are being stupid!" he says angrily while snuggling more into me.

I don't reply he just continue on with the massage. I love these moments when Severus becomes so affectionate and sweet. Sometimes Severus acts cold and intimidating, or mischievous and devious, I can only get this side after sex or when Severus wants something.

Severus shifts his position until he's looking at me. "Remus?" he says softly.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong? Why so quiet?"

"Well nothing just like cuddling with you" I whisper as he leans closer to press a kiss on his cheek. Severus signs happily and cuddles closer putting his head under my chin. "I do too."

_'I wonder why he's so cuddly today. I don't want to ask him that though he doesn't want to ask him that he may think negative and think I don't really like this. But these moments I love them. I love his pale, soft, flawless skin contrast to mine scarred, sun kissed skin. I love his small, thin but tall frame pressed against mine in both an innocent fashion and a sexually way. I love his pink lips whispering sweet nothings to me and smiling when I return them. I love his features and body relaxing into me and leaning towards my touches. I love the way he looks at me as if I'm his everything.'_

Severus looks up at me again with a small smile. I smile back and pull him into a tender kiss, not hurried just soft and sweet. Severus trails his tongue bottom lip requesting entrance I part my lips and let him take control of the kiss. Severus puts his hand on my chest and pulls away from the kiss. Severus smiles at me and puts his head under my chin again. I grab the hand still on my chest and began rubbing circular circles around the knuckles.

"Thanksgiving dinner almost ready." He says.

"Well that's good I've been hungry all day."

"Then why didn't you eat?"

"Because I was waiting"

"That's stupid"

"You wouldn't understand"

"I don't and I won't admit I would, I only do this stuff because you especially like it"

"Well thank you" I say not sure what to say. _'I do remember Severus' family didn't celebrate holidays and at Hogwarts he wasn't such a fan and wasn't as awe-struck about it. In fact during our time living together before marriage I remember he barely knew of the traditions I was used to and would try his best to satisfy. Though I said not necessary Severus just wanted to make me happy. For this the rest of the year I always tried my hardest to please him as much as he pleases me for the holidays.'_

He shrugs and looks up at the ceiling. "Black has taken Teddy to a play place at a man's house named McDonald. I wasn't sure I wanted him to do that but he promised me things I couldn't refuse like a week's worth of silence and obedience, he also said McDonald's was a good place and kids love it" he says with a worried expression.

I laugh at that he clearly doesn't know fast food restaurants. I look towards and say"I'm sure he's alright lots of kids to talk too and play with!"

"Why does that man McDonald have other kids playing around in his house and cooking for them?"

"It's a restaurant with a play place a place where kids can play on the toys and stuff and the parents can on their asses and just watch. "

"Oh that makes so much more sense but do you think it's safe for kids just to be own their own like that?"

"Kinda? I mean there are cushions and pads on the stuff so if they fall or bump into the stuff it won't hurt as much."

"I think I have to call that idiot now!" he says getting ready to get off the couch.

"Wait no I'm sure he's alright"

"What? Black is an idiot the only reason why I let him hang out as you both say because I needed a break from taking care of a toddler and cooking a huge dinner for three in a half because Teddy counts as a half because he will barely eat some!"

"Oh come on let's stay like this. I like being with you like this."

"I do too but…"

Before he can finish I pulled him into my lap and forced my tongue down his slightly open mouth. Severus pulls back and frown "Remus what if…?"

"I trust Sirius and I know he won't let Teddy and hurt"

"Yeah right Black is as foolish as they come and just to let you know Teddy is at risk with him"

"But you said it yourself you need a break, you can't do two difficult things at once. Let us help you."

Severus was angry I could see it on his face, his lips were a thin line and his infamous glare meets me. He sighs and rolls his eyes as he swifts his body so his head was under my chin and his hands were roaming my body underneath my shirt.

"You know I appreciate all your efforts"

Severus moves his head away from my view so I couldn't see the blush I knew he was sporting. 'I really do. You're the only one I know who goes the extra mile to please me. Honest the only other people who goes to so much effort is my parents not even Sirius or James when he was a live went out their confront to help me. I mean they did…Ouch!" Severus bite my on the bottom lip and cleared his throat.

"You were talking about e dear not them."

I laugh at this and he chuckles as well. Sometimes Severus can be unexpected but I love that especially since he can do good and bad with this trait. "I do appreciate you all your sacrifices for me, Teddy, our friends and other citizens you may not can about but saved when you helped the light side. I appreciate every time you go out of your confront zone to make me or Teddy happy."

"I appreciate you too. I appreciate you Remus because you're inspiration to try to be a good person because it's true for everyone that it's too easy to be a bad person to be spiteful, angry and hurtful but with you it's lot more easy. I appreciate you didn't just give up on me every time I became so damn impossible and unforgiving. When I took my angry out on you because you were just there and you wouldn't lash out on me so much for lashing out on you." He says softly cuddling into me more.

I say smile at this because I know that even though Severus wasn't truly committed to the Dark Lord the things he did took a toll on him even though he never showed it to others it still made him feel like a monster and made him loathe himself and I also know that Lily was the person who helped him forget helped him redeem himself.

"I love you, Remus"

"I love you too, forever"

"Always?"

"Always!"

"I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO!"

Both Severus and I jumped out of our seats and turned to see Sirius with a six-pack of beer on one arm and Teddy on the other.

"You cock-block!" Severus and I yelled in unison.

"Me? Cock block?" said Severus as he faked hurt.

"If anything Teddy's a cock block!"

"Teddy is not a cock block and don't ever call him one again!" Severus snarled.

"Wait you didn't even hear the story!"

"I don't need to know it's something dumb and disgusting!" Severus said as he took Teddy out of Sirius arm."Hey Teddy!"

"Mommy~" he cheered out as he hugged Severus closer. "Now Teddy I said I didn't like being called that"

"Okay so we went to McDonald's right. "

"I don't care Black!" Severus snarled.

"Then I wasn't talking to you" Sirius snarled back.

"Well you know what…!"

"Guys no fighting in front of Teddy!" Severus looked down at Teddy who had an upset look on his face. Severus turned and left to Teddy's room. "I'll be back I'm getting Teddy's toys so he can play while I watch" Severus says as he enters the room.

I walked closer to Sirius standing right in front of him I lean closer to him. "So what happened?"

"Well Teddy and I went to the restaurant, we ate, and he played. When two hot chicks came in the play place I began playing with Teddy because chicks love guys with cute kids!"

"Okay" I say while furthering my brows.

"Well we began to play and then the girls came to talk to me but then Teddy began acting as if I'm some pedophile or something"

"What?" I ask with a stunned face.

Out of nowhere we hear Severus laughing from inside the room. Severus comes back into the room with Teddy in one arm and a box of toys on the other.

"Severus…?"

"Yes Remus I did have something to do with what happened"

"When Sirius ask for to spend time with Teddy in public I knew what you use him for! So I taught him how to act and it worked!" he says excitingly.

"But?"

"I can smell their perfume, and I can see their lipstick on his cheeks Black!"

"Oh"

This was an awkward moment Sirius was going to be in trouble for weeks.

"And I can't believe you for not minding him as using our as a "chick magnet" as you would say"

I jumped at this comment _'Does the fact I offered a room to Sirius means I'm responsible for what he does' _"Of course I' upset Teddy shouldn't be exposed to things like that!" I say glaring at Sirius.

"What?!" Sirius says as he turns toward me with a shocked look. I pull off my best _'sorry but I can't be rejected of sex and food for another week and this is your fault'_ face if there truly a face to express all this emotion.

"Wait what Remus really!?"

"Sorry?!"

"Cunt!"

"Hey no cursing in front of Teddy!" Severus yells as he went into the kitchen living a playing Teddy and an upset Sirius and a nervous me!

"I'll finish the food now the issue wasn't a big deal though. The issue is done and unimportant now" Severus pops his head through the kitchen doorway and smirks "Nice performance though Remus selling out his own friend for food and ass!"

I look towards Sirius who looks pissed at me and say "Well none of us are in trouble"

"You are, you bastard for some ass and food you'd sell me out?!"

"What no!?" I say following Sirius to his room. "Sirius I'm sorry. I was scared and I always get the worst of the heat even if I didn't do it! I'm sorry!" I say while banging on the door to Sirius' door.

"Go away Remus you just made me so mad!" Sirius said through the door.

"But I appreciate your friendship and personality. This wouldn't be Thanksgiving if you weren't there to liven up the celebration! You're my best friend and I will always love, respect and need you. Please forgive me!"

"Ugh…shut up! I know how much you love me!" Sirius says as he opens the door with one foot sticking out of the doorway. I look down at it and back at him.

"Oh come on Sirius really!" I whined.

"I'll know you appreciate me"

I look to see Severus in the kitchen doorway crossing his arms and smirking. I also see we attracted the attention of Teddy who wasn't easy to get attention. I sign and lean forward to kiss Sirius boot.

"Eww…daddy got cooties now!"

"I know right Teddy!" Severus laughed as he picked up Teddy." Come on you two dinner is ready!" Severus smirks to us.

We all eat the Thanksgiving dinner. The food was delicious the Mac n Cheese cheesy, the turkey flavorful, moist and tender, the dressing is (**author's note:** gross I hate dressing sorry to anyone who loves dressing but who ever likes it you put in the word that in your opinion fits it), the veggies are seasoned so they won't taste boring, the potato salad was tangy and perfect. I had about three plates full of food. Sirius is eating so fast I think he has had four or five plates. Severus is a little weight and only is still on his first plate. Teddy eats half of his food and is playing with the rest.

We have dessert after waiting an hour. Sirius makes us watch the football game but Teddy is making too much noise for us to know what's going on. Severus and I make out through the hour till dessert anyway so we don't care about Teddy being noisy or the game or Sirius getting uncomfortable. Well Severus and I become uncomfortable when Sirius brings out his sex toy. Rubbing the boobs of the toy into Severus' face and making a feminine voice and moans while doing so.

After a while Severus finally smacks the doll out of his face and begins repeatedly smacking Sirius."Ow…ouch…hey…stop!"

"Where did you get that gross thing? I sit clean? Did you …_fuck_…that thing? "Severus yells while moving away from Sirius who was laughing hard.

"No this isn't for sex!"

"What is it for then?"

"For this. So you and I can bond!"

"Eww!"

"Hey isn't dessert ready?" I ask.

"Oh yeah it's been done come on and don't bring that thing in the kitchen with us!" We leave and go into the kitchen.

We eat sweet potato pie, pecan pie, pumpkin pie, and chocolate cake my favorite. Sirius and Teddy prefer the sweet potato pie. Severus prefers while everything he may not have eaten a lot of food but dessert was another story. I ate the chocolate cake of course so delicious, rich and chocolaty! We all chat what was new to us and what we appreciate most in this world and how much we appreciate each other,

Severus appreciated that Sirius make him feel smarter and was fun to see do dumb stuff.

Sirius said he appreciated the sounds of us having sex and the images of me plowing into Severus. Severus cheeks redden up at this told Sirius to fuck himself.

Sirius says he appreciates me for letting him stay here and being his best friend.

And we all said we appreciated Teddy for being so cute.

Teddy said he appreciated us for making food for him.

We all laughed at this and know this was the close they could get to I love you to tough man Teddy. They all at the end of the grouped hugged Teddy included despite his fussing over looking cool.

Severus took teddy to bed after an hour and came out with Sirius and me. We three began playing board games and video games. Sirius got a message from Harry saying he was sorry for not being with us and promised to be there with his new lover.

"Harry has a new lover?" Severus asked looking surprised. After the war Severus and Harry began to get a little friendly with each other. Severus even began to be friendly towards Hermione and Ron. Though it was more awkward and harder to befriend Ron but eventually things began to work.

"Apparently I can't wait to see him and his new lover" Sirius says happily."It's been a while since I've seen him!"

"Yeah we can even give those two a plate or two of our Thanksgiving dinner and dessert!"I said happily "We can even give some to Ron and his lover and Hermione and her lover!"

"Sure that would be great well that's the meaning of Thanksgiving being grateful of what you've got and give to a lot of people!" Severus said happily.

"I thought you didn't like all these holidays?"

"I don't. I just do it for the man I love" he says before he kissed me on the cheek.

"Aww hey where's the beer I got for us?"

"I don't know we all had wine for dinner"

"Oh shut up Remus stop being a bitch. And Drink up!" he said as he got up and went to the refrigerator.

I look to Severus for support but he looked back at me and smirked "Yeah Remus stop being a bitch and just go with the flow"

"Oh snap Sev told you! Now you have to drink prove him wrong you're no one's bitch!"

"Guys this is ridiculous" I say as I push away the beer they're rubbing against my face.

"Oh come one!" They say together.

I sigh "Whatever. Fine. But if we end up have a foursome with each other and that sex doll I blame it on you two."

Sirius and Severus look at each other and laugh at the comment but then Severus shivered "Eww I bet that sex doll is loaded with germs and semen partially pouring out of it!"

"Probably but that's what makes it hot" Sirius sipped his beer.

"No it doesn't!" Severus sipped.

"Yes it does" sip.

"No "sip.

"Yes "sip.

"Whatever guys!" I say rolling my eyes as I began sipping my beer.

Pretty soon we were drunk off our asses and decided to sleep together in Severus and my bed but not in a sexually way. I wrapped my arms around Severus and Sirius did too. We were a sandwich with Severus as the meat and Sirius and me as the meat.


End file.
